A New Life
by Forrester96
Summary: After being disowned by her father, Pacifica now seek refuge from the Pines, not in Gravity Falls, but in Piedmont where the twins lived. There, Pacifica will learn that living a normal life is better than nothing. [Post-Weirdmageddon] [AU] [Trigger Warning]
**Ho ho ho. Its-a-me, Forrester.**

 **Okay look, I'm having massive writer's block on both of my previous stories, so bare with me, 'cause I'm making this new story. Inspired by HAT's 'Pacifica Pines' fic. R &R!**

* * *

Weekend night was a night for the Pines family to enjoy their movie night. Mabel was the usual person who organized the movie selections and Dipper was the one who made the popcorns for everyone. Mr and Mrs Pines were already on the couch, in front of TV, waiting and watching Mabel as she skimmed through their Blu-ray collections on the floor.

Mabel asked their parents of what sort of movie they want to watch tonight. Mr Pines told her anything would be fine and Mrs Pines agreed with him. Mabel shrugged and decided to pop in "The Last Notebook", a romantic comedy movie. As Dipper entered the living room with bowl of popcorns, he groaned in frustrations to see Mabel had played his most hated movie. Well, he didn't hated the movie, but was bored as he had watched it so many times.

"Mabel, can't you play other movie besides that?" Dipper voiced his irritation while handing out the bowl to his sister.

"No can do bro-bro. Dad said I can play any kinds of movie, so deal with it!" Mabel playfully shoved her brother's shoulder. Dipper rolled his eyes, but nonetheless, they all began to enjoy the movie. Halfway through the cheesiest scene, there was a knock on the door. They wondered who could be in this hour knocking on their front door.

"I'll get it." Mr Pines grunted as he sat up from the couch and headed towards the front door. He opened the door and saw a girl, aged around his daughter. Her hair was a messy blonde, her clothes were dirtied and worn off and there were noticeable eye bags. Mr Pines raised a brow when he saw her state.

"Can I help you?" He asked as he noticed that the girl was carrying a backpack and a small luggage beside her.

"I-I…" The girl stammered. "Is this the Pines residence?" She asked.

Mr Pines gave out a smile. "Yes. The one and only. Are you friend with my son or daughter?"

"Uuhhh… quite like that. Can I see Dipper or… Mabel?"

* * *

"Kids! There's a friend who wanna see you." Mr Pines called out from the front door. Dipper and Mabel began to share a look. A friend? At this hour? They lifted off from the couch and began to head towards the door.

"I told Larson to come tomorrow morning, not tonight." Dipper said, remembering that Larson and he are going to finish their science project for the school fair next week.

"And I told Mary and the girls that sleepover was tomorrow night, and not tonight." Mabel stated.

As they approached the front door, they were shocked to see a familiar face in front of them.

"Pacifica!?" Dipper gasped.

"What are you doing here?" Mabel ran to her and grabbed by her shoulder.

"I… I don't know where else to go," her voice was cracking, trying to hold back tears.

She began to examine Pacifica from head to toe. Her hair looked messy and tangled, didn't wore any makeup and her outfit were something unrecognizable from her usual attire. Something's definitely wrong.

"Paz, what happened to you?" Mabel demanded. "And why are you carrying these bags?" She shook her shoulder lightly. Pacifica turn her head sideways, trying to avoid eye contact. She tried to muster up all her voice to tell her.

"Mabel, I've been disowned!" Her tears began to fall. Everyone on the front door stood silent when they heard this. They didn't know what to say anymore. Pacifica being dumped by her family? This is something unexpected.

"Let's get you inside first." Mr Pines told Pacifica, inviting her into the house. Slowly, Mabel led her into the house with Dipper carrying her luggage.

* * *

"Now dear, don't be afraid to tell us your problem. We can help you." Mrs Pines told Pacifica as she handed her a cup of hot chocolate. After the commotion at the front door, Mrs Pines decided to shut of the TV, cancelling their movie night. From what she heard from the living room, this girl has been disowned by her parents. What kind of parents would do something like that?

Apparently, her dad, Preston would.

Pacifica told everything what had happened since they moved out from their manor. Her dad had become a drunkard and abusive towards her. Her mother couldn't do anything except cried sympathy and being slapped if tried to hold him down. These goes on for a good month. During that period, she tried to hide at one of her friend's house, but no one acknowledged her. Pacifica even tried to run to the Mystery Shack, seeking help from Soos. But, Preston got hold of her before she could even reached the Shack. It wasn't a pretty night for her when she got home. 3 months enduring the hellhole, her mother, Priscilla gave Pacifica a good sum of money and told her to run away from Gravity Falls.

She did.

She packed a bag and a luggage, sneaked out during the break of the dawn and went to the bus station. She boarded the first bus available towards California. Pacifica didn't even cared anymore about Gravity Falls. All she got was pain and a misery. She had been living a lie. She tried to fix her family's name, but that didn't happened. It seemed that her family's name was crumbled when Preston changed. Then, she took the last, desperate way, breaking off her link from the world's worst chain.

"Why didn't you tell us about this, Paz?" Dipper started. "You know we could help you."

Pacifica lowered her head. "I-I… I don't know Dipper. It seemed that I was too stupid or didn't thought it through. I've been searching for your house for two months. I got no phone, no laptop, nothing. I left it all back home."

Mabel, who was sitting beside her, grabbed and squeezed her hand. "Paz," Her voice croaked after finally subsided down her crying. "Where did you stayed before coming here?"

Pacifica let out a soft sigh, but still, let out a sad smile. "At first, with my money I'd got, I stayed at the motel, but after a week, I didn't have enough money to pay the rent, been kicked out and so, I… slept anywhere I could... ever since." She trailed off. "But never mind that. I got here safely."

"But, how did you find us?" Dipper asked.

"Soos told me. I called the Shack, asked him your address. Surprisingly, he found your address in his office." She turned her gaze to Mr Pines. "Sir, if I'm not troubling you, can you let me stay here just for the night?" Pacifica asked the man, hopeful that she could stay. "I'll be gone tomorrow morning before you know it."

"No!" Mabel slammed the table, making Pacifica flinched a little bit. "You're staying here with us. No one deserves to stay on the streets after being kicked out by your… stupid... poop-head parents!" Mabel snapped.

"Whoa, sweetie, calm down." Mr Pines said. "Now, Pacifica. We might wanna have a family meeting now, could you please wait in the living room? You can watch TV if you like. Make yourself at home." The man pointed the direction to the living room. Pacifica nodded and pushed herself away from the kitchen table and headed into the living room with the hot chocolate on her hand.

* * *

It's been 30 minutes, the Pines were still discussing about her. She could hear Mabel protest and Dipper calmed her sister down, trying to explain to their parents about her true situation. Pacifica let out a heavy sigh, staring at wall. She set aside the cup at the side table and leaned on the couch, thinking about what she was going through right now. She felt guilt and shame. A guilt for being so antagonistic towards Mabel and her brother and shame that she begged for their help and they wanted to help her so much after what she'd done before. After the ghost incident last summer, Dipper had pulled her out from her father's clutches of becoming the "true" Northwest. He had showed her that their parents are not in control of her and her future, she could be herself and setting things right for her family's name. But those things were not important anymore. She didn't have anyone anymore. It's either the Pines would let her stay here or it's another night in abandoned building again.

"Pacifica?" a voice made her jolted a little bit from her deep thoughts. She turned around and saw Mr Pines standing beside her.

"Yes Mr Pines?"

"Well," Mr Pines sat down on the couch beside her. "Sorry to keep you waiting. The kids told us about you. Well, apparently, you had led a harsh life, even with your wealth. They told me that you're not in a good terms during their first months of summer, right?" Mr Pines asked her for clarifications.

Pacifica hung her head down, feeling shame crawled all over her. "Yes sir. I… I was mean to them. But Mabel and Dipper changed me throughout the summer. They… they taught me lots of good things." She sniffled a little bit, feeling a sting on her eyes. "I'm sorry…"

"No, no. It's nothing to apologize for. When you're stuck with that kind of life, sometimes… you can't help it. You realized what you've done, so I take that you can change for better." Mr Pines rubbed her back to comfort her.

"Look, here's the thing. Since the kids and my wife kept pushing me, and Lord knows if I didn't listened to them," He let out a small chuckle. "You're staying here with us."

Pacifica's head bolted up. "Really?" Pacifica voiced out in hopefulness.

Mr Pines nodded. "Yup. In fact," He sat up, gesturing her to follow him back into the kitchen. "We decided to take you in."

"What do you mean?" Pacifica asked her in confusion.

"You're one of us silly!" Mabel beamed as she ran to her.

"What?" Pacifica was still in confusion. "What does that mean?" Pacifica turned gaze to Dipper, asking for explanation.

"Well, mom said that since you have no family, we might as well take you in." Dipper said in a less cryptic way. But the boy knew that Pacifica understood it well what he meant.

Pacifica could feel her heart swollen. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. She felt tears started to fall again, dampening her cheek.

"No child deserved this kind of life, and I thought it would be appropriate for us to take you in." Mrs Pines knelt down to her, setting her hand on her shoulder. "Welcome to the family, Pacifica Pines."

Pacifica couldn't process what had happened, but she felt that her feet couldn't support her weight anymore. She fell down, kneeling on the floor. Mabel ran over her and gave her a comforting hug.

"I-I..." She stammered, no words could came out from her mouth except tears from her eyes. Mabel squeezed her extra tight to tell her that everything's going to be okay.

"Don't worry sis. You're safe. You're alright." Mabel let Pacifica cried on her shoulder, letting out everything. She'd been through hell, and no one deserved this kind of life. Dipper went over and rubbed her back gently, calming her down.

"Thank you…" Her voice muffled from Mabel's shoulder. "Thank you..."

* * *

 **Is it good? Yay or nay? Tell me! I need reviews!**

 ***Pacifica barge into Forrester's dungeon***

 **Pacifica: You! Don't you dare destroy my life with your stupid fanfic!**

 **Eeehh, too late. I'm posting new chapter soon.**

 ***Forrester then proceeded to type the remaining chapter but being clawed by Pacifica to death***


End file.
